monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FreakyFusionFan14/My Art Gallery
Welcome to My Art Gallery. Here is my digital drawing but I draw only Disney,Music Video,Ever After High,Pokemon,Monster High or with Crossover. If you stealing my arts,I gonna tell Admin. Sorry! I making only Palette not suggestion. '''Request Status: '''ON HOLD To do list *Make a evil Avea Trotter pose in Pokemon Request *Neonella and Wingella Castiaramontell Arts Request NO PIC YET My Art and Crossover too plus Palettes Kirlia and Ralts Gijinka.png|Kirlia and Ralts in Gijinka! RaltsLadyGagaBowHair.png|Umm...Ralts! Please don't kill me. MawilePalette.png|Mawile (Fukua) MegaMawilePalette.png|Mega Mawile (Filia) ZygardePalette.png|Zygarde (Eliza) (Don't worry for Picture) DianciePalette.png|Diancie (Double) (What a fail) ArceusPalette.png|Arceus (Double) DiggersbyPalette.png|Diggersby (Cerebella) (The world worst bunny pokemon) ReshiramPalette.png|Reshiram (Painwheel) ZekromPalette.png|Zekrom (Painwheel) KyuremPalette.png|Kyurem (Deep Violet) (This picture makes me blushing not nosebleed) Hoenn Confirmed!.png|May (ORAS) (Venus) GroundonPalette.png|Groudon (Robo Fortune) PrimalGroudon.png|Primal Groudon (Robo Fortune) I HERD YOU LIEK MUDKIPZ.png|Mudkip (Umbrella) (So I heard you like Mudkips) CresseliaPalette.png|Cresselia (Eliza) (Next is Eeveelution) Eeveelution!!!.png|Eevee (Ms. Fortune) Vaporeon is cute!.png|Vaporeon (Minette) Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse (Peacock) (Finally there is no picture) Miss Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir (Squigly and Leviathan) Wedding Fantasy for Mega Gardevoir.png|Mega Gardevoir (Eliza) (No! You are wrong! She is not naked) Miss Professor from Unova.png|Professor Juniper (Valentine) (Full name: Professor Aurea Juniper) Ghost Mermaid Hybrid.png|Sirena Von Boo (Eliza) Draculaura with Parasol.png|Draculaura (Parasoul) Male Meowstic Palette.png|Meowstic (Male) (Ms. Fortune) Female Meowstic Palette.png|Meowstic (Female) (Ms. Fortune) Ariel Mermaid Form Palette.png|Ariel (Mermaid form) (Minette) Adriana Nubis is back!.png|Adriana Nubis (Eliza) KyogrePalette.png|Kyogre (Minette) PrimalKyogre wants battle!.png|Primal Kyogre (Minette) Give Applause to Lady Gaga!.png|Lady Gaga (Applause) (Double) Roar!!!.png|Katy Perry (Roar) (Ms. Fortune) Two Mega Hoenn Confirmed!.png|Mega Audino and Mega Slowbro (Annie and Sagan) Insert Hat here.png|Bianca (B&W) (Peacock) Why are you staring at me.png|Espurr (Warning! This Pokemon's eyes are creepy!) (Umbrella) Mega Playboy Bunny girl is here!.png|Mega Lopunny (Cerebella) A wild baby flower appears!.png|Flabebe (red flower) (Umbrella) X for Xerneas.png|Xerneas (Eliza) Y for Yveltal.png|Yveltal (Fukua) A flower girl with parasol.png|Floette (red) (Parasoul) Enjoy your Childhood.png|Donald Duck (Peacock) It's Lugia! Run!.png|Lugia (Filia) (Excuse me. Lugia's hair it's not dark blue.) You are not welcome Absol.png|Absol (Annie and Sagan) WATER TANKS ARE HERE! INCOMING!.png|Mega Blastoise (Black Dahlia) (My first palette of Black Dalia!!!) Rayquaza wants Battle!.png|Rayquaza (Deep Violet) Fearless Daughter of Galaxy.png|Young Rosalyn and Starley (Annie and Sagan) What does Braixen says.png|Braixen (Ms. Fortune) My tail is longer now!.png|Mega Sceptile (Painwheel) Robotic Rosalyn.png|Rosalyn Galaxy (Robo Fortune) (She is not Cyborg! OK?) Are you kidding me kid.png|Giratina (Origin Forme) (Squigly and Leviathan) Electric Inventor Gym Leader wants battle!.png|Clemont (Robo Fortune) (Citron? It's Clemont's japanese name plus my first palette of male character from Pokemon.) I'm not sure about Armored Knight.png|Chesnaught and Chespin (Annie and Sagan) Wizard Delphox is here!.png|Delphox (Squigly and Leviathan) Dragon Gym Leader from Pokemon White.png|Iris (B&W) (Cerebella) The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons.png|Iris (B2&W2) (Black Dahlia) (Wait minute...her dress isn't same! xD) Rainbow Bird in the sky.png|Ho-Oh (Filia) (My favorite Legendary Pokemon. If Ho-Oh genderless,she can be female. xD) Is that red plane.png|Latias (Robo Fortune) Or it is blue plane.png|Latios (Robo Fortune) Blue Water Penguin appears.png|Piplup (Valentine) Fighting and Steel Pokemon wants battle!.png|Lucario (Valentine) Mega Nurse I mean Mega Lucario!.png|Mega Lucario (Valentine) Kitty Cheshire needs to hide.png|Kitty Cheshire (My first palette of EAH!) Different DNA.png|Mewtwo (Ms Fortune) (This title inspired E.T. by Katy Perry) It's doesn't matter of DNA in X.png|Mega Mewtwo X (Robo Fortune) I have tail in my head.png|Mega Mewtwo Y and Mewtwo? (Sorry for Mega Mewtwo Y is darker) I don't know his name.png|N (Filia) (N for Natural) Pink Cheerleader student.png|Willow O. Koopa (Venus) Spiky Blonde Angel.png|Panty (Filia) Gothic Lolita Angel.png|Stocking (Parasoul) Queen of Changeling.png|Queen Chrysalis (Painwheel) Serena or Y.png|Serena (Fukua) (A.K.A. Y in Manga but she is Sky Trainer) She says Fennekin!.png|Serena (Anime) (Fukua) Come here little cute squid.png|Inkay (Umbrella) You're so Hypnotizing.png|Malamar (Double) (Don't ask him or you get hypnotized) Chic-korita!.png|Chikorita (Venus) 155 for Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil (Fukua) (Actually,Cyndaquil's eyes are not opening) Baby Crocodile with dangerous teeth.png|Totodile (Filia) (Um...Silver did stealing Totodile. Yes! Next to Silver.) He did stealing!.png|Silver (Fukua) (Why are you stealing Totodile? Oh never mind!) SO I HERD YOU DON'T LIEK MUDKIPS.png|Marshtomp and Mudkip (Annie and Sagan) Is this OK if you like Swampert.png|Swampert (Minette) Excuse me what did you say.png|Mega Swampert (Minette) (HOENN CONFIRMED) Water is very healthy.png|Suicune (Venus) Jellyfish is very scary pokemon.png|Tentacruel (Filia) Perfect Fusion.png|Me and Yveltal Fusion (Fukua) Fire Crystal Fusion.png|White Kyurem (Venus) Electric Crystal Fusion.png|Black Kyurem (Venus) You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.png|Darkrai (Fukua) (WARNING! IF YOU SLEEP,YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARE!) SHAY-MIN!.png|Shaymin (Sky Forme) (Valentine) Look it's bird in the sky!.png|Altaria (Squigly and Leviathan) Am I Pretty Girl.png|Spongebob Squarepants (Filia) IVYSAUR! OOOOOOH!!!!!.png|Ivysaur (Filia) Ghostly Girl 1.png|Rochelle Goyle (Haunted/Ghost Form) (Filia) Scatter plus Bug.png|Scatterbug (Sekhmet) (NOTE: Please don't hate Scatterbug) Never says Ugly.png|Spewpa and Scatterbug (Eliza and Sekhmet) (What a weird design) Vivillon likes you!.png|Vivillon (Meadow Pattern) (Painwheel) Steel and Dragon.png|Dialga (Double) Water plus Dragon LOL.png|Palkia (Venus) Aura Sphere!!!.png|Mega Lucario and Riolu (Eliza and Sekhmeth) It's Nurse Audino!!!.png|Audino (Valentine) HEAR NO EVIL.png|Simisear and Pansear (Annie and Sagan) (P.S. They are both based Hear no Evil monkey(s)) REGIGIGAS!!! YAY!!!.png|Regigigas (Cerebella) Shiny Blob.png|Shiny Ditto (Double) Lapras! Let me love you!.png|Lapras (Minette) Insert Flower here.png|Florges (Red flower) (Eliza) (Next is Yellow,Orange,Blue and White flowers) Flabebe Flower Palette packs.png|Flabebe (Flower packs) (Umbrella) Floette Flower Palette packs.png|Floette (Flower packs) (Parasoul) Florges Flower Palette packs.png|Florges (Flower packs) (Eliza) Rare Special Floette.png|Unique Floette (Parasoul) Miss Aromatisse.png|Aromatisse (Black Dahlia) Myth in Generation I.png|Mew (Squigly and Leviathan) Uno for Ice.png|Articuno (Venus) Dos for Electric.png|Zapdos (Venus) Tres for Fire.png|Moltres (Venus) Orange Fox.png|Vulpix (Squigly and Leviathan) Fiery Golden Fox.png|Ninetales (Painwheel) Very Odd Pokemon.png|Oddish (Minette) (Yep! It's combination of Odd and Radish) What a Gloomy day and very Odd day.png|Gloom and Oddish (Annie and Sagan) (P.S. It's not fang) Pokemon Palette - 045.png|Vileplume (Filia) Pokemon Palette - 083.png|Farfetch'd (Eliza) Pokemon Palette - 124.png|Jynx (Squigly and Leviathan) Pokemon Palette - 172.png|Pichu (Umbrella) Pokemon Palette - 173.png|Cleffa (Umbrella) Pokemon Palette - 174.png|Igglybuff (Umbrella) Baby Kangaroo with Mommy.png|Kangaskhan (Squigly and Leviathan) To-Ge-Pi!!!.png|Togepi (Umbrella) Meow of Psychic.png|Espeon (Ms. Fortune) Is it hair very too long.png|Ralts (Umbrella) Fairy Ballerina.png|Kirlia (Filia) Category:Blog posts